Wolfbane
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: “Sure you weren’t just looking for trouble?” Bane raised a golden brow. “Maybe.” He said quietly.“Or I might have just been looking for you...” He said even more quietly but he knew Bane could hear. “Then you were looking for trouble.” Slash Boy love m/m
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome dear adventures. Please stay seated until the plane has come to a full stop. If you feel under your chairs you will find a complimentary gift basket… What??? There's no gift baskets!?**

**Me: GUYS!!!**

**Emmett: *Points finger at Bella***

**Me: Bella!**

**Bella: Why would I do it?**

**Me: Well you're the only one who eats! **

**Bella: Not any more I'm vamptastic**

**Me: Right… **

**Jacob: Sorry… I got hungry… **

**Me: So you ate the tired traveler's gift baskets?! **

**Jacob: Sorry? **

**Me: I'll sick Bane on you for this mistake! **

**Jacob: Who? **

**Me: You'll see… YOU'LL ALL SEE!!! **

**Jacob: She's off her rocker… **

**Emmett: Was she ever on it? **

**Me: OKAY OKAY! Moving on. Someone do the disclaimer. **

**Jacob: She doesn't own any of us except Bane… apparently… **

**Me: I DO!**

**Jacob: Okay okay she owns Bane… **

**Me: Good. Now I'll do the warning. If you don't like Slash or Boy love then you might want to hit the magical little purple button and go back. Two If you don't like the though of Seth being in love with my lovely character Bane then I again point to the magical button. Another thing, I'm not sure how mature this will get so until further notice this will remain in the T section of the archive. Now that that's finished, I hope u enjoy the first chapter of Wolfbane and join us for the next.**

–**Demon's Lolita =]**

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

_My name is Ryan, you may mistake me for a man, but I can assure you I am not. I am eighty two years old as of a month and a half ago. I am a werewolf, or at least I was. I have long lost the will to change shape. One week ago, I was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. My reaction was probably nothing like that of a normal patients. I was happy, ecstatic at that. My memory would be gone, wiped clean like a slate. I thought perhaps that I'd be able to make it through a night with out waking up in the midst of it, soaking wet. Then I came to a horrible realization. Yes, I would no longer remember but neither would any one else. The thought seemed horrifying._

_The story itself is beautiful, even though I could not see it at the time. The story itself is not mine, no. I was of course involved or would not have the need to write this. Werewolves can here the thoughts of the others in their pack. Being a werewolf I had to experience the story as it was built. The memories are in my head as deeply as if they were my own. At the time as each 'chapter' entered my head I felt nothing but contempt and disgust but now I see splendor. I may not be a college graduate, or a literary professor, but I am going to write down what happened word for word, with no exaggerations or add-ons. I am hoping by doing this, some how the two people I hurt the most will one day find it in their hearts to forgive me. While you are reading this I am hoping you will not judge me too harshly, for at the time I did not understand the consequences of my actions._

_I'm longing, hoping, wishing, pleading, that this will be my emancipation._

**Chapter 1: **

The story begins on an early summer's day. The summers of forks Washington are not like normal summers, they are just as rainy and depressing as those that came before. Seth Clearwater was sat down by the water of the La push Indian reservation. It was the place he'd called home since birth. He had a sister named Leah who was known for her sharp temper and her disregard for any one else's feelings. She had taken care of Seth since the death of their father Harry Clearwater had his massive heart attack. Seth on the other hand was known for his bright shining personality he was often Ryan's only ray of sunshine in the dark depressive pit that was Forks. But at that particular moment Seth was in a fowl mood himself. He was bored, and it took a lot to bore Seth Clearwater.

Nothing interesting had happened in over a month. And that interesting thing just so happened to have been a party for young Rennesme Cullen, the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen. The Cullen's were the vampires that had forged some kind of an alliance with the pack through the pedophile Jacob Black. Yes Jacob was in love with young Renessme who was only nine years old. The other thing adding to Seth's boredom was the fact that every one was always so busy.

Two years earlier the most interesting thing to happen in forks beside the Voltoris attack happened. The Cullen's had been vacationing in Florida to visit Renée, in a rainy week in March when the pack that had long lived their came across them and demanded they leave immediately. They had been shocked to find that there were other shifters alive. The pack which Ryan just so happened to have been a part of, was so shocked that they demanded to be taken to them. They traveled cross country with a pack of vegetarian vampires.

The Floridian pack found that the basics of their two packs were highly similar but there was one key difference, their heritage and the fact that the Floridian Pack had a much larger percent of females. While the Forks pack were all Native American, the entirety of the Floridian pack was created from a small group of island dwellers that had been thought to have been killed off. They all had naturally colored silver or gold hair, bright sea green blue eyes, and milky white skin that never gained color. Lucky for them they didn't sparkle in the sun.

On meeting two members of each pack found their imprints. Leah Seth's previously mentioned sister found Kider. Emily, one of the female members of the Floridian pack found Paul. That had not gone over well at first of course, but Emily showed him who was boss. Due to this fact Kider, leader of the Floridian pack and Emily's older brother, ordered that the Floridian's stayed permanently. It did not phase many of them any way seeing as most of their friends were pack members and most of their family's were willing to move where ever the pack desired.

Seth let out a heavy sigh and through another large rock into the salty waters. Ryan, his closest friend since losing Jacob, was on a mission with five of the other pack members. That mission was to pick out Leah a wedding dress, and that was no easy mission. Kider on the other hand was out at a stag party that Seth had not been invited too. Although he was only a year younger then Kider's closest friend Maxwell it seemed that was like seven years in Kider time, it irked Seth and Ryan to no end. Suddenly Seth's phone started to vibrate. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open to find it was Sam.

"Hey Sam house the party." He tried his best not to sound bitter.

"Never mind that, you need to get to the Cullens stat!" Sam yelled briskly.

"Wasn't it you who said, those blood sucking cold skinned life-."

"Yes yes I said all that but right now we have a crisis on the rising!" Sam grolwed.

"What's the crisis." Seth's human ears seemed to perk with the news. He was ready and raring for some adventure.

"There's a coven of leech's in the area. Carlisle said that the little inky one said they were on their way towards town." Seth knew Sam knew Alice's name but didn't like the thought of being on a first name basis with vampires. But of more urgent importance.

"Shit Same why didn't you tell me that sooner." Seth shot to his feet.

"I've been trying." Sam sighed. Seth could hear Kider in the back round saying something about him being an irresponsible half brain.

"I'm on it." Seth growled.

"Don't do ANYTHING until we get there." Sam warned urgently.

"Alright, I'm on it." Seth nodded running up the hill to Emily's house.

"Your on nothing! Your going to go to the Cullens house, get Jacob to stop playing nurse maid, and then your going to talk to the Cullens about what they know. That's it!" Sam hissed.

"Ten bucks says he messes something up." He could hear Embry and Quil making bets.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Seth muttered under his breath before grabbing his shorts of the bench out side.

"Where you headed so huffy Seth?" Emily asked leaning out the window.

"The Cullen's theirs a coven of blood suckers on the loose."

"So weird to say a coven of blood suckers then im going over for vampire cuisine." Emily rolled her eyes. Seth smiled before blushing.

"Em?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you turn around I kinda need to take off my pants now."

"Sure sorry babe." She went to turn before her eyes went wide. "A coven?"

"We don't know how big yet. Don't worry." He went forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"Alright but have a cookie before you go, I don't won't you going out on an empty stomach." She said pulling out one mouth watering chocolate chip cookie.

"One more?" he grinned.

"Here's five." She smiled dumping them in his palm.

"Thank's Em." He turned tail, ran into the trees, before stripping, then shifting. It felt good for him to get the chance to use his wasting muscles. With the new members it meant even less patrolling so Seth had absolutely nothing to do. The boys and him had even resorted to playing fetch... How sad... He darted through the trees his over sized rump hit into a weak sapling and it toppled over. His lips pulled up int a grimace. That's what hours of sitting around doing nothing had done to him.

He knew he was officially over the border he could smell it oh so very clearly. He pointed his nose up ward, checking for impending danger. He could smell the oh too sweet acrid scent of vampires. He could easily distinguish them, it was weak but he could smell the separate scents. He turned his head the east and inhaled deeply. He was hit with a wave of an odor so powerful it almost knocked him over. The smell of blood sucker was strong in the air. They were close. He heard a sharp scream and his ears went flat against his head. He howled hoping to scare of the leeches attacking their innocent victim. He turned to barrel through the trees but stopped, Sam's words running through his head.

"You're on nothing! Your going to go to the Cullens house, get Jacob to stop playing nurse maid, and then your going to talk to the Cullens about what they know. That's it!"

By the time he got the Cullens it would be too late! He growled loudly pacing back and forth as he fought with Sam's orders.

I have to save them! I have to save them! I have-

He sprinted off towards the cry and the smell pounding in his nostrils. His feet pounded the ground feircly as he tried to beat fate and kick its carcass into the dust. He howled once more and let his nails dig into the dirt giving him extra traction.

"Help!" The cry rose again.

Hold on! He thought desperately.

Seth stop! Another voice had joined him in his head.

I can do it Sam! He yelled back.

Turn around! We'll be there soon! Sam demanded.

They've got a girl Sam I'm not going to let her die just cause you came to slow! He pleaded for him to understand.

Seth don't be stupid. Kider said phasing in. He pictured the huge pure white wolf and hatred hit him like a brick.

Seth you listen to me! Turn around right now! Leah's voice joined as scared as she did angry.

SETH! Ryan's voice phased in terrified.

I didn't think he'd do something this stupid! Embry yelled.

Me neither! Quil replied.

I can do it. Seth growled pushing his muscles harder until he broke through the clearing it seemed as though all the voice took in one breath to wait and see what was going to happen. The air was murky and made Seth want to lick his lips but he dared not even breath. He heard a snicker come from beside a jagged moss ridden stone. A deathly beautiful black haired girl looked at him with black eyes. She was starved. Her torn black tank top clung to her lithe cat like body.

"Help! Help! Is that all it takes with you dumb mutts?" She smiled revealing threatening white daggers.

"Oh yes I need your help, I need your help to fill my belly." Another silky voice joined the raven haired demon. "I don't often enjoy canine cuisine but baggers can't be choosers." A mud slicked red haired boy dropped from a large oak in a crouch. He opened his fiery lashes to show eyes as black as his soul. How long had it been since these creatures had eaten? Seth though dropping into a defensive crouch baring his teeth.

"But he'll be more filling then any scrawny human." Another voice chimed. A tiny silver haired boy climbed atop a huge boulder. Three, no four pairs of colorless eyes watched him counting the newly added red haired female sitting beside her twin.

"I say we just leave him be, he obviously has a pack." The silver haired boy whispered.

"And that's why Sebastian, you'll never get any where." Yet another gold encrusted voice sent shivers up Seth's spine to his hackles.

Seth couldn't help but gape, he was used to the beauty of his enemies but the beauty that this particular one captivated him and terrified him. Long messy gold blonde hair fell into his bottomless onyx eyes encased in bullion lashes. His aristocratic features made his slight English accent make more sense. His black button up was strange against the incandescent paleness of his skin. He had left the top two buttons undone and the tight expense of white skin mystified him. He was entranced all the way down to hi s finger tips which were like pieces of art work. They looked like the missing pieces to the beautiful sculptures in the rare museums Seth had visited. His stature was small, small to most human boys but strangely tiny for a vampire. The way he carried himself was what Seth thought terrified him the most. It was as if any second he would be ready to snap your neck and leave you bleeding just for the hell of it.

"So what would you do with him, amato uno?" The snow white look a like cooed sideling up beside him. She was a whole head taller then him and leaned down on his shoulder. "I say we sate our thirst and leave him as a present for his pack." She licked her poison red lips.

"Uno di grande bellezza." He stroked her raven locks with just the pads of his finger tips. Seth watched every one of his motions with great intensity. "This is where you fail. You just see what you want, you get it, you don't think of what happens afterward. Obviously his pack will track us, find us, and destroy us." He stroked her like a misbehaving puppy. She jerked away from him glaring down at him.

"Then what do you suggest?" She snapped.

"We bargain." He said simply for the first time he turned his eyes on Seth. "We'll keep him as a pet." The other five looked confused. "We'll keep him until his little pack agrees to give us hunting right's. Once we've been full fed we'll go find the other coven we've scented, join forces, and take over this adorable little plot of land." He smiled at Seth in a taunting matter. He walked forward toward Seth. Seth growled pulling his teeth back over his lips.

"Shoosh." The beautiful blonde boy whispered to him. He pressed his white palm flat against the space between Seth's ears. Seth felt the small trill of electricity surge through his skin. He snarled and shot his head up grabbing the vampire's entire arm in between his massive jaws. The vampire head fell back and he let out a small growl. Seth held tight to the white appendage. The other four vampire's began to close in on him.

"Release me if you want to live." The fearsome blonde growled under his breath.

_You won't kill me you want to use me as collateral. _Seth thought glaring up into the midnight black eyes tensed in pain. The blonde seemed to read what was in his eyes.

"Release me." The blonde said in a softer voice. Seth thought quickly.

_Don't let go Seth were almost there. _Sam instructed in his head.

"Let go." The boy said once more.

"Let go you mangy mutt." The black haired girl came over to his side and threw a kick that must have shatter three ribs on contact. Seth let out a howl of pain, letting go of the arm in his mouth he opened his eyes just in time to see the little blonde vampire pick up the raven haired one by the throat.

"Did I tell you to move Via?" He snarled into her face.

"You're not the boss of me Bane." She growled, her porcelain face tipped to the cloud filled skies.

"I am until one of you apposes me. Will that be you Via?" He taunted pressing his fingers to her throat more tightly. Her eyes seemed to look around at her counterparts. They all looked too scared to go near the blonde whose teeth were tightly pressed together.

"No." She said softly and was slowly lowered to the floor.

"Good." He nodded shortly, turning back towards Seth who was too shell shocked to even think. His side was healing itself but it still hurt like the fires of hell. "Can you stand?" He asked kneeling down. "Nod if so." Seth did nothing. "Alright. Take towards town. When he can walk I'll take him to the abandoned house in Markwood forest. Make the bargain. A couple lives in exchange for his. Should be simple enough."

"We're on it boss." The gangly red head said taking off in a bur. The sister nodded before running with him. Via glared once before grabbing Sebastian off the tall rock and pushing him in the direction the others had gone. Seth nervously looked up at his guard.

"Killing you now would be stupid." He said before sitting down on a rock. "You have nothing to worry about. For now at least." He shrugged and Seth nervously lapped at his side hoping to sooth the pain. He laid his head down on the earth and closed his eyes. Minutes past and the tiny blonde vampire began to pace.

_Seths only thought was, what have I gotten myself into. _

_**I'll start by asking for three reviews. That sounds about fair right? Maybe I'll up the ante next chapter. I want reactions, thoughts on characters, thoughts on where the plot is heading, and questions, all will be answered. I hope to see you again on our next adventure - Demons Lolita =] **_


	2. Chapter 2

Seth limped heavily in front of the blonde haired sadist. The world around him was begging to spin the pain in his side was almost too much for him to handle.

"It's not much farther." The vampire prompted. Seth looked back at him to say he couldn't make it. The vampire sighed threading his hands angrily through his dirty golden hair. "Phase, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Seth looked at him disbelieving.

"Don't protest just bloody fucking do it." He growled. Seth glared at him. "What?!"

Seth limped into the wood quickly phasing back. The pain was even more intense. He hissed between clenched teeth while sliding shorts up his hips. He rested his back up against the moss covered tree. He let out little tense breaths. He threaded one hand through his shaggy black hair. The blonde vampire pushed himself through the trees his eyes tense.

"If you ran off I'll-." He was cut short as he noticed the exhausted werewolf. Seth lifted hooded human eyes to meet the onyx ones of his enemy. He knew he was the most vulnerable in this state but for some reason he held no fear. The vampire walked closer his steps short and exact.

"Sleep now, I'll wake you when we get there." He said softly his eye's guarded. Seth gasped out another pained breath clawing at his side with his short dirty nails.

"Sleep." Seth let his head lay back and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to sleep. The walk had been long and his side was killing him, but before s he finally passed out, he felt coldness over take him.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Seth was dreaming, dreaming of his pack. All of their worried voices whizzed around in his pounding head. He could feel warmth surround him. He heard nothing but the slight crackle of wet wood in a roaring fire. His head hurt badly but he slowly began to recall what had happened. His body flew upward into a sitting position, his eyes frantically shot back and forth across the room. Once he saw that he was in no eminent danger he took in his surroundings. He was sitting in a large wooden bed covered in knitted blankets, beside him was an old fashioned brick fire place and sitting in the corner were two very old very dusty sitting chairs. He breathed in slowly and could distinctly detect in the scent of leech.

He ran a hand down chest to his torso. His entire torso was tightly wrapped with a towel. He recalled the bone snapping kick issued to that particular part of his body. He listened carefully for anything suspicious. He then heard light steps upon creaking boards. He laid back down under the covers yanking them up to his neck, and feigned sleep. The steps went closer and he felt weight push down on the bed.

"I know you're awake." The silky voice said. Seth refused to open his eyes. "I can hear your heart beat. You're awake _and_ nervous." Seth held back his retort and lifted his lids. Red eyes looked at him from the end of the bed.

"You've fed!" Seth gasped, leaning back.

"Observant." Red eyes were rolled.

"Th-they made the deal?" Seth's voice shook.

"No, that's still going through, but I treated myself to a lost camper." His teeth glinted in the firelight.

"A kid?" Seth gagged.

"Fresh blood, unused, still pure, I don't see the problem with that." He shrugged, his wet blonde hair stick to his forehead.

"But, it's a child, some one's baby!" Seth growled out from between clenched teeth. "Weren't you once a kid too?"

"Along time ago… but I don't remember now." His gaze became clouded and he turned back to watching the fire.

"But, they haven't even had a chance to live… That's not fair." Seth's voice broke.

"Incase no one has had the decency to tell you, life isn't fair!" The boy snarled his teeth coming together with a thwack.

"My dad died." Seth whispered.

"What?" The boys head turned toward him.

"I-I said my dad died."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The vampire said softly, becoming less threatening looking.

"I loved my dad, but he loved cigarettes, he had a heart attack a couple years back. I know life's not fair." Seth's head dropped. The boy's head came up and he looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said his voice strangely gentle.

"You just killed a kid, why should you care." Seth muttered bringing his eyes up to his.

"I kill to feed, nothing more nothing less. That's all humans are too me, a simple food source. It's the same as when you eat a hamburger, or a nice juicy steak." Seth found that he had no reply for that.

"But they were once your kind…" Seth whispered his eyes wide.

"And now their not, time goes on, you forget." The vampire shrugged.

"What's your name, I think I heard it, but I think I've forgotten."

"Do you think or do you know?" He raised one blonde brow.

"I know." Seth chuckled.

"Bane."

"Bane." He repeated quietly.

"And you?" Bane asked.

"Seth."

"Seth." Bane repeated, Seth's eyelids fluttered, his name on Bane's lips made a shiver run up his spine. The shiver was almost as severe as the one right before he phased.

"Do you have a last name?" Seth asked.

"I probably did, I don't remember it now." Bane's eyes went down to stare at his porcelain hands.

"Clearwater."

"What?"

"Clearwater, Seth Clearwater." Seth couldn't help the little smile that made its way to his lips. Bane returned the smile in a much less dramatic way.

"This is strange." Bane muttered throwing another stick into the fire.

"What? That I'm your captive and we're having a semi pleasant conversation?"

"Yes that." Bane chuckled and it shook Seth to the core.

"You might want to be careful, or someone might think you had a heart." Seth grinned.

"No one will ever think that. And don't you begin to think it. If it comes down to it, I won't hesitate in killing you." Bane warned. "You are nothing but another means for me to achieve my goal." For some reason that hurt Seth more then it should have.

"Bane!" The black haired girl called.

"Via, I'll be down in a moment." He replied.

"No time, the pack and the other coven are right behind us. The coven is made human lovers." She spat coming up the stairs.

"Did you aware them of our deal?" Bane launched himself from the bed.

"They didn't take it well." She muttered.

"How many are there?" Bane growled.

"The pack is made of numbers I have never seen. The coven is modest." Seth could practically see the wheels turning in Bane's head.

"Tell Sebastian to head them off and tell them that if they give us the night, we'll leave in peace by the fallowing morning." Bane sighed, He breathed in before reaching a fist out and slamming it into the brick of the fire place. It shattered on impact.

"What of the boy?" Via turned her black glare on him.

"Are you well enough to travel?" Bane turned his head around looked him up and down. Seth nodded unable to speak. "Tell Sebastian he will have a traveling partner."

"Are you sure that's wise?" She asked looking at Seth's immense size.

"Are you questioning me?" Bane spat.

"No, I was just wondering if perhaps Sebastian could be hurt." He looked up and down Seth's immense size.

"He's large but subsequently harmless." Seth sniffed at that.

"Maybe in my human form," he muttered under his breath.

"Get dressed, you leave as soon as you are." With that Bane left with Via in his tow. Seth sighed and began to dig through the draws looking for something he could put on. Once he finally did he realized that he was going to be safe at home with his pack within minutes. For some reason the thought didn't appeal to him as much as one would think.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been two days since the vampire encounter and he was still not aloud to leave the house. He wasn't even allowed visitors. Kider and Sam had nearly yelled his ears off, and some of the pack was still not talking to him. Carlise had of course been very understanding, saying that he was young and just thirsting to prove himself. It made Seth admire him even more. Jacob had of course been pissed to high heaven for 'endangering Renesme'. So add it all together and you would walk into the Clearwater home to find a bitching Leah and an even more pissed off Seth.

"Dinner," Leah snapped from the stairwell.

"Not hungry." Seth grumbled. It was a lie of course. Werewolves were always hungry.

"What ever Seth, you aren't doing me any harm by starving yourself." She shrugged going back down the steps loudly. He could hear Kider going on about his immaturity and he reached out punching the wall beside his bed.

"Fuck this." Seth cursed under his breath getting to his feet. He didn't b other putting n a shirt knowing that he was just going to phase once he got outside. He left on his sweat pants and lifted himself onto the window sill. He looked once over his shoulder before dropping down and landing on top of his mothers flowers. He grimaced before pulling himself out of the dirt. He did the best he could in dusting off the back of his dirty sweat pants. Then he began running as fast as he could before Leah would notice him missing. Once hidden in the forest he phased he was attacked by the voices of his pack.

_Seth? _Ryan asked confused.

_Seth? What the hell are you doing? _You're not supposed to be out! Embry cried.

_SETH! _Sam cried.

Seth phased out as fast as possible, avoiding Sam giving him and order. How could he have forgotten about the patrol tonight? He could have slapped himself. He pulled his sweat pants back on and continued through the forest in human form. As he reached the same clearing that he'd been attacked in, he couldn't help but look from side to side for the blonde haired vampire singularly known as Bane. He could only smell the slightest trace of them seeing as it rained none stop. He sighed and wished he could wash away the thoughts in his head.

He desperately wanted to forget the encounter and the creature that had captured his utmost attention. He wished he could phase in order to catch a larger scent but he knew there was no way if he didn't want to give away his position and have the wrath of not only Sam now but Kider and Leah too and not to mention Ryan. He wanted to see him so badly and he couldn't even understand why! Did he desire his friendship? His company? Or did he… actually desire… him?

"No, no, no way!" Seth exploded aloud gripping his hair. He thought of his slight English accent and hit felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. Ruby red eyes looked at him from under golden lashes behind his closed eyes. "No fucking way." He groaned sitting down atop a large mossy stone and that's when it happened. He had the trail. The scent was strong as they had meant to make the werewolves remember them. Make **Seth** remember them. One distinctive scent stood out among them, it was the most intense…_Bane _

They had moved to the east but they were still in Washington, he could feel it. He wondered if that's what his pack was tracking so intensely. He was extremely out of the loop since the happening. He fallowed their trail and found something interesting. The trails split and not in just on direction but in three. The teams were Via and Sebastian, the strange red haired twins, and a one man team. His scent was by far the strongest. He couldn't help the lurch his heart gave when he noticed that Bane's trail was headed towards the reservation. He couldn't tell if it was fear or joy. It should have been the first but it most defiantly felt like the latter.

He fallowed the well made trails a best he could. He decided to phase just in order to be able to track it better. He ignored the voices in his head and simply stated,

_I'm going to help you track the leeches; I have ones trail._

_We have the little silver haired ones. How were you able to fallow the scent when we couldn't?_ Sam asked baffled.

_I'm not sure._ Seth replied.

_Fine Seth, if you can find out where their hiding and where their heading I'll let your idiocy slip. Don't get yourself into any more trouble. I wouldn't normally ask you to do such a thing but this is turning dangerous fast. We cant find them they could be any where and their not on Alice's radar. One of them has a power a lot like Bella's. Their blocking Alice out. _Sam prompted.

_You're right, this is bad. _Seth nodded his huge head. _I have the scent. He said as he began to sprint into the trees. _

_Be careful Seth. _Ryan whispered in his head.

_I will. _He then proceeded to block them out making the whole pack nervous as hell for the young wolf. The scent was so strong in his nose, as if he'd known it his whole life. His eyes darted back and forth keeping every sense ready and waiting for a fight to the final finish. Suddenly something came down hard on his back. The tackle knocked him flat on his underbelly.

_Seth! Ryan's voice called out in his head. _

A growl of warning came from the body above him.

"Move and I'll bloody fucking massacre you," he snarled. He placed his hand on the back of his throat and lifted him upwards with only one hand. Seth could only think of one thing to do. He began to phase.

_SETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_ Sam screamed inside his head. Before Seth could reply he'd phased. He felt cold bare skin against his burning human neck..The vampire behind him seemed shocked he showed it by unexpectedly dropping him. Seth fell forward onto all fours breathing heavily. Strangely enough he was more nervous about the vampire seeing his naked for then actually being hurt by him.

"Are you an idiot?" Bane hissed in a very cat like tone.

"What gave you that idea?" Seth said looking over one shoulder to judge his facial expression. He could tell the vampire was trying very hard to look at his face rather then else where.

"You don't fucking phase! You become weak!" He glared at him with carmine eyes.

"You're full fed... Why are you still here?" Seth asked softly gesturing down to his pants asking for permission to pull them up. Bane nodded curtly. Seth slid the pants up with his back turned to the vampire.

"Now back to my previous question. Why are you here?" Seth asked seating himself atop a boulder.

"Hunting." Bane's eyes tightened.

"You're full fed." Seth pointed out looking into his eyes.

"My covens not. I'd like to avoid a mutiny." He snapped, his teeth coming together with a thwack.

"So it's your job to feed them?" Seth's lips pursed.

"I don't see how this is any of your bloody business!" Bane growled, his teeth bearing. Seth knew he was probably pushing his luck but he didn't care.

"Your in my town, that makes it my business," he defended.

"Hah!" He laughed darkly. "And what are you going to do about it pup." Bane said before taking his cold palm and pushing Seth off the rock.

"What did you do that for?" Seth growled from the ground the dirty back of his sweat pants becoming more soiled.

"Because I can." Bane snorted. Then something seemed to come to his mind. "What are you doing out here... all alone." Bane looked around as if to assure himself they were really alone. Seth flushed every so slightly.

"Escaping house arrest..." He smiled a bit.

"All the way out here?" Seth saw the corner of Bane's lip twitched up but he thought it could have been an involuntary muscle spasm.

"Good thinking spot." Seth muttered blushing.

"Sure you weren't just looking for trouble?" Bane raised a golden brow.

"Maybe." He said quietly. Now that time Seth was sure he saw a smile."Or I might have just been looking for you..." He said even more quietly but he knew Bane could hear.

"Then you were looking for trouble." Banes eyes hardened.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant."Seth said rushing the words out. Begging for the vampire not to close himself up again.

"Then what did you mean?" Bane asked leaning back against the tree. His black button up was torn on the side from an obvious were wolf scuffle.

"Who got you?" Set gestured to the rip.

"Some big ass white wolf," he snorted.

"Probably Cyngus, that one doesn't know his tail from his tongue." Seth laughed.

"Are you implying I couldn't have fought him off had he not been?" Bane growled getting defensive once again.

"Why do you always have to think I'm verbally abusing you?" Seth sighed loudly.

"Because you're my fucking dinner and I should be having a bloody conversation with you!" Bane yelled and Seth could here far off growls in the distance. Bane looked started.

"How had I not heard them coming?" He looked around the floor for an escape. Seth in turn looked down on the tiny little fireball.

"I won't stop you..." Seth whispered.

"What?" Banes eyes jumped to his.

"I said I won't stop your escape." Their eyes stayed locked.

"Why?" Bane asked skeptically.

"I-I don't know..." They were getting closer. "Are you gonna run or not?" Seth retorted quickly. Bane pursed his lips not liking his tone. "Its that or be ripped to peices." Seth said pretending to deliberate.

"My coven would never allow that." Bane snapped.

"They are hungry..." Seth replied. Bane growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Bane barked.

"...Cuz I want to..." He trailed off.

"W-." Seth cut him off.

"You don't have a lot of time! Run! I'll have to phase and look like I'm chasing you!" Seth snapped. Bane stood dumb founded. "Go!" Bane snapped to attention and took off in the opposite direction.

Seth watched him go with exculpatory eyes. His heart felt heavy and his stomach felt queezy. He wondered what that meant but he knew he'd have plenty time to think of that once night fell and he lay alone in his bed.

AN: Been awhile hasn't it? I kinda liked this chapter and Im hoping for four reviews on this one just because it took me longer then others.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444


	4. Chapter 4

Seth was officially right back where he had started. In his bed, under house arrest. Kider's words still stung him.

"_The boy is too weak Leah." He had said. _

"_He's a bone head too." She muttered. _

"_He has too much pity for the creatures." He sighed. "He let the leader go. He had him within his grasps and he let him go with out so much as a scratch." He snapped. _

"_I know Seth's an idiot but there's no way..." She said softly. "Not a scratch? A scuffle?" _

"_Nothing. He told it he wouldn't go after it." Kider spoke angrily. _

"_That's just so... Un-Seth." _

Too speak easily, Seth himself felt very Un-Sethical in that moment as well. The only thing on his mind other then the fact that he was messed up for having nothing else on his mind was Bane. Had the pack caught him? Had the Cullens? Had his coven been fed? If so who was their unlucky victim or victims? And further more... Would Seth ever see him again.

The pack had been getting little to no sleep. The vampires were still some where in the area. They had come across one of their unlucky victims only miles from town. It was almost a taunt. A taunt to say hah hah you've yet to catch us yet have you dogs? He could hear Banes voice as clear as a bell inside his swirling mind. Suddenly he heard a sharp wrap at his door.

"Go the hell away!" Seth snapped rolling over so the covers cocooned him The door creaked open and lightly tapped against the desk that occasionally got in its way. _Leah was never a very good listener._ Seth thought to himself.

"Do you have any idea how bloody hard it was me to fucking get here?" A voice sneered. Seth jerked upward so fast that he ended up tumbling onto the floor. He yanked the covers off his face and raked a hand through his messy black hair. Bane looked at him with annoyed ruby eyes.

"How-how did you get here?" Seth stuttered.

"The front door? Isn't that how most people do it these days?" He asked slowly moving around Seth's room. "Dolls?" Bane held out the object in question.

"Captain Galacto isn't a doll!" Seth snapped getting up from his web and blankets and storm over to the nosey vampire. He snatched it from the vampires iron grip. "He's an action figure.' he said lamely, letting the figurine hang limply at his side.

"What ever you feel comfortable with." Bane snorted surveying Seths wide collection.

"Hey! If you're just gonna make fun of me you can leave you know." Seth crossed his arms across his chest.

"Touchy little poof aren't you." Bane snickered under his breath.

"Hey!" Seth snapped. "I am not a friggen poof!"

"What straight male owns this many bloody dolls?"

"ACTION FUGURES!"

"Fine, action figures."

"I like them because..."

"Because what?" Bane turned around crossing his arms and leaning back.

"You'll laugh." Seth muttered.

"I don't laugh, I might silently mock you but I promise not to laugh." Bane's lip once again did that one side twitch that made Seth heart lurch. A hot blush came to his face.

"I always wanted to be a super hero." Seth muttered his blush turning into a full force brush fire on his skin.

"You're a do gooding half breed. It's close enough." Bane snorted. Seth decided to answer that with only a glare. It didn't affect the much smaller boy.

"Okay back to my question what are you doing here?"Seth said quietly.

"You never asked me that." Bane said flicking dirty unwashed hair from his eyes.

"I am now." Seth said determinedly. Bane opened his mouth to make what Seth was sure to be another smart ass remark and cut him off with a quick glare. Bane sighed deflating some what.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason alone."

"What may that be?" Seth asked far to curious for his own good.

"To thank you for allowing my escape. Now that I have I will be going on my way." he turned in the direction of the door. Seth reached out and grabbed his tiny wrist. He knew he was no match for him in his human form but he hoped he would just stop on his own.

"Let go of me." Bane glared. It wasn't as cold as Seth was used to and that made Seth glow with happiness.

"Not before I get an answer." Seth made his condition.

"What?" Bane hissed through clenched teeth.

"How did you get up here?" Seth cocked his head to the side.

"I already told-."

"I mean I want a serious answer Bane." The name felt tingly on his lips. He had yet to be able to say it aloud. He wouldn't even say it aloud to himself in fear of his body's reaction.

"My coven has created a distraction for me. We leave at dawn. We've only lingered here because I felt the need to clear my conscience before I le-."

"Bull shit Bane!" bane seemed surprised by his out burst.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bane spoke sharply.

"You eat people for Christ's sake!" Seth exploded.

"And?" Bane seemed perfectly oblivious to what Seth was saying.

"You have no fucking conscience!" Seth boomed.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to say here Clearwater?" Bane stood up and tried to make himself look bigger which just made Seth laugh. "Don't fucking laugh at me!" Bane snarled slamming to rock hard palms into Seth's chest pushing him back a full foot. Seth dropped his head seeing that this wasn't going to go any where at this rate.

"Bane, what I'm trying to say here, is maybe there's another reason you wanted to come here..." Seth trailed off.

"Nothing crosses my mind." Bane dead panned. Seth sighed. "And since I've done what I've come to do I'll just be on my way." Bane nodded his head and turned himself in the direction of Seth's door. Seth watched him get closer and closer and he realized he was really going to leave. And this time he might really never get to see him again. He had to, had to find a way to make him stay even for just a second longer.

"Why don't you shower first?" The thought was out of his mouth before he could think it through.

"What?" Bane turned around his face wide and incredulous.

"Erm... A shower? If you're leaving tomorrow wouldn't you want to um... you know be... clean?" Seth muttered stupidly. Bane's scarlet eyes seemed to be calculating. He brought one hand up and ran it over his matted hair entangled with sticks and leaves and a moniker of unnamed items.

"It couldn't hurt I suppose..." He trailed off his eyes guarded.

"You are looking a bit ragged." Seth teased nervously.

"Don't push your luck." Bane sneered but Seth could tell there was no malice behind it.

"Okay, okay I won't." Seth couldn't keep the big goofy grin off his face.

"Are you going to go get me a bloody towel of am I going to walk about in my skin." Marxist eyes were rolled.

_I wouldn't be complaining. _Seth thought to himself. His eyes went wide when he realized what he had just thought.

_It was Bane he desired..._

AN/ OKAY! I promised after four reviews I'd update. I got my reviews so heres the chapter. For the next one I'm pushing it up to five. So if you want to see what happens next be sure to review!

5555555555555555555555555555555555


	5. Chapter 5

Seth couldn't help the nervous pounding of his heart. Bane, a vampire, a human eating vampire, a male human eating vampire was in his house, a male human eating vampire was in his house that was on a reservation where no vampires should ever be. God this is so messed up, Seth thought. He grabbed a towel from the hall closet before padding across the hall into his room. He swung back the door and the red towel held in his hand dropped to the floor. Eyes of the same color as the fallen item looked at him curiously.

"I-I got you a towel... I mean that's obvious but yeah um... here." Seth bent down quickly grabbing to towel and holding it out to him his cheeks almost matching the towel. Bane took the towel and watched him baffled. Bane's bare torso near glistened in the moonlight steaming through the open window. His jeans were low and showed that they well worn out. His slim waist was pearly white and Seth thought it was damn near the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Slight muscles were noticed behind the dazzling white flesh. No hair dare tread on such perfect skin. The urge to reach out and run his fingers over it was causing him near nausea.

"Showers that way." he pointed not taking his eyes of Bane's tiny form. Bane glared up at him before walking into Seth's bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Seth breathed out before going to sit on his bed. He threaded his hand through his hair trying to get himself under control. He was going absolutely insane. What was he thinking!? Bane, was the enemy. He ate humans, the very thing he would give his life to defend. He was also a guy. Seth was not... you know... that thing where a guy likes other dudes. He most definitely wasn't that... The water turned on and Seth turned on the stereo he had to block out any and all un-pure thoughts that were running through his head.

"Not a poof, not a poof, not a poof." He repeated his mantra over and over again. He glanced at his digital clock. It was only seven twenty, he was safe. Seth heard the door open and he turned over addressing the vampire.

"That was quick." Bane stepped out re-dressed in his black button up, and faded blue jeans. His dingy blonde hair seemed to have been painted with sunshine for it reflected the moon like a freshly shined gold coin.

"I don't have a lot of time," Bane said rubbing a towel through his hair once more.

"Oh..." Seth muttered under his breath. He looked at Bane's torn worn outfit and rolled off his bed. "I'll give you some new clothes if you want." He looked down at his feet.

"I doubt it'll fit." Bane snorted looking Seth up and down.

"You really are small." Seth teased. Bane growled throwing himself on top of seth pinning him to the ground with cat like grace and strength.

"I-am-not-small!" He snarled.

"Napoleon syndrome?" Seth chuckled not even slightly scared by the murderous look in Bane's eyes.

"I will kill you, you know?" He threatened darkly.

"No you wont."

"You question me?" He hissed.

"Do it." Seth lay back completely docile. Bane's eyes clouded for a second before an evil smile came to his smooth pink lips. What was going on inside Seth's head was nothing more then a whole world of whoosh. He was overly aware of his and Bane's lower regions touching in such a way that made Seth Beg for his body not to react. Bane's tiny fists clutched at his forearms in a way that would have scattered a human ligament. Bane lowered his head trailing his nose up from the bottom of his rip cage to his collar bone which was hidden beneath the fabric of Seth's grey T-shirt. He nudged it with his nose before continuing his trail upward until he reached the slope of his neck. Seth felt the cold breath caress his neck and his whole body shudder beneath Bane. He felt Bane press his nose to his neck right where his jugular lay. His breathing quickened and his pulse sped up double time.

"Do you believe me now?" Bane whispered lifting his head, his hair pressed silky soft and smooth to his forehead. Scarlet yes bore into Seth own sun baked brown.

"No." Seth whimpered and then he pressed his lips softly to the porcelain ones hovering above his owns. At the first touch alone Seth had thrown himself and Bane off the edge of oblivion and he hadn't even known.

_AN/ IM SO SORRY! I have been meaning to update because I got my quota buuut I've been so damn busy. So Here's the update I know it's short but I'm hoping content will make up the shortness ;) 5 reviews and you'll get your update in no less then two days slash writers honor :)! _

_5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

_- Demons Lolita =] _


	6. Chapter 6

Bane's eyes flew open in shock and he propelled himself backwards off Seth. The force of the push knocked the breath far out of Seth's reach. Seth chocked on the air that was failing to enter his lungs and instead got caught in his throat like a rock. Seth closed his eyes and continued to choke. When his spasms subsided slightly he forced his eyes open so he could locate the vampire.

Bane stood a few feet away staring at him incredulously. No trace of his former pretense still stood, the only thing on his face was shock. Seth pushed himself up on his for arms and curled in on himself pressing tucking his knees under his chin. He watched the tiny vampire with caution and fear. Bane broke their intense staring contest to pace quickly around the room. If Bane wanted to kill him, Seth wouldn't stop him. Finally Bane ceased his movements and looked down out the window.

"What-the-hell was that?" Bane snapped not turning his head toward him.

"In America we call that a kiss, I don't what they call it in England." Seth murmured under his breath. Bane snarled and Seth dropped his head onto his knees again.

"I know what it was!" Bane growled out from between clenched razor teeth.

"Then why'd you ask." Seth's voice broke.

"Why'd _you_ kiss me?" Bane asked his velvet voice rasping at the end.

"I-I think-."

"Enough with that! Do you think or do you know!?" Bane growled kicking one of the bed's legs causing it to crack and splinter in almost every available space.

"I like you." Seth all but whispered. Bane's eyes turned into fiery slits.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Clearwater." He said in a deathly whisper. "You mean nothing to me. You are my prey, my means of survival, that is all."

"Then why are you here?" Seth's voice grew an octave louder.

"I-." Seth managed to cut him off.

"If I mean nothing to you why haven't you killed me yet? Why'd you feel the need to thank me? Why would the hunter thank his prey? You've contradicted yourself every step of the way Bane." He got to his feet and held his ground. He pointed out his finger at the vampire.

"I felt you lean into the kiss, I felt it! I know what I felt. And I know you

feel it too!" By the end of his speech he hadn't realized it but he was yelling, trying to drill his message into the hard skull of his counterpart.

"You know nothing," Bane snapped his body tight and fists clenched tight.

"Look me in the eyes, look me in the eyes right now and tell me you feel absolutely nothing for me." Seth looked into his eyes, pleading. Bane lifted crimson eyes to Seth's.

"I feel nothing." He said his eyes hard as his skin with no sparkle or gleam of kindness.

"You're a liar." Seth whimpered. "You have to be." Bane's eyes slid shut and he took in one long unnecessary breath. He then began to speak eyes still closed.

"Listen to me, and listen well. You are a werewolf I am a vampire, a bloody male vampire at that. And by morning I will be nothing but a horrible memory. You'll found some pretty little girl, imprint and live happily ever after. That is your destiny." His eyes opened and he judged Seth's reaction with care.

"I don't want a pretty little girl." Seth exploded. "I want you." He whimpered pleading with his eyes.

"You can't have me." Bane muttered.

"Please, please don't say that." Seth murmured edging closer the potentially hostile vampire.

"What are you doing?" Bane stepped back wards with unmeant grace.

"Showing you." Seth said his voice low and husky.

"Showing me what?" Bane glared at the approaching shifter.

"Showing you it's okay to let your wall down." Seth pressed both of his palms flat against the wall boxing Bane in. He knew Bane could easily break away so he didn't feel bad when the vampire looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"I don't have a wall." Bane snapped dropping his gaze.

"Yes you do. I wanna be the one to make it fall." Seth said before taking Bane's delicate looking face in his palms.

"If you-." Before Bane could protest Seth pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Hot met cold in a chemical reaction causing cold fire to roar behind Seth's passion close eyes. His whole body shuddered on impact. His thread his fingers through the wet golden silk. Cold lips tentatively fell parted and Seth felt as if his whole being would combust into a pile of dust. Icy hands suddenly grabbed his wrists and his was pushed back and slammed into his closet door. Frigid lips devoured Seth's in a violent dance. Bane's teeth clamped down on Seth's plump bottom lip and his mouth fell open with a small canine growl of lust. Seth's nails dug into the hard skin of Bane's shoulder making no indents. Seth's head fell back and Bane continued his violent attack raining vicious bites down Seth's russet colored neck. He came to the juncture in Seth's shoulder and bit down hard causing him to cry out in pleasure lined pain. He couldn't hold back the little gasping moans as Bane laved the wound with semi affectionate strokes of his tongue.

"Please." Seth whimpered desperately. He was like a man possessed.

"What do you need?" Bane's voice was husky and the accent sent shivers racing down Seth's body right to his groin.

"You, anything, everything, please!" He groaned trying to push himself closer but the white hands on his tanned wrist prevented him from doing so.

"This?" Bane thrusted his hips forward into Seth's and his head jolted forward and fell back in a silent cry. Then Seth heard something that made his heart wither in his chest. It was the cry of the wolf...

AN/ OKAY here you go! I need 5 reviews to continue!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Be sure I get them =]

- Demons Lolita =]


	7. Chapter 7

Seth's eyes opened wide and his breath came out in short panting gasps. Bane looked at him with oddly frightened lust blackened eyes. Bane stepped back two steps letting Seth's wrists fall from his grasp. Seth maneuvered his way from the closet, around Bane and to the window behind his bed. He could see Kider's white pelt in the distance. He dropped his head and tangled his hands in his hair. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

"Run." His voice broke.

"I won't be fast enough." Bane's voice was void of any emotion.

"Yes, yes you will. You can make it." Seth turned around pleading with his eyes. The little pearl like beads dripped down his tanned cheeks.

"I can't Seth, its over." He murmured almost resigned.

"You can't just give up!" Seth snarled under his breath taking long strides over till he stood right in front of the other boy.

"What would you like me to do?" Bane snarled, old fire returning to his eyes.

"Run! Fight! Negotiate! Something…" His voice died at the end. "I can't watch you die," Seth whispered more tears falling at a quicker pace. He softly pulled Bane's tiny form to his chest. He heard the front door slam open and against the side door. He only heard light padding steps come up the stairs. Seth tried to hold Bane closer but bane shoved him away and dropped into his attack crouch. Bane was right. He alone couldn't take on his entire pack, especially not the ruthless Kider or his worshipers. The door flew of its hinges and shock coursed up his spine fallowed to quickly by seeping relief, it all happened in such a rash fashion he got a head rush. Then he actually felt lightheaded as another emotion surged forward. Fear. Bane had launched himself at the person in the door way.

"Bane no!" Seth yelled running to his door way. He heard the two bodies tumbled loudly down the stair well.

"Seth!" A female voice shrieked. Seth ran down the flight of stairs two steps at a time, leaping over the second banister. Bane held his hand tightly around the neck of his hostage.

"Bane get off her!" Seth leapt forward grabbing Bane's tense angular shoulders. Bane just snarled in reply and kept his body firmly planted. "Bane!" Seth growled yanked on his shoulders once more. Bane finally lifted his head to look at him with furious red eyes.

"Stop." Seth whispered.

"I told you Seth, I'll do anything to stay alive. If that means killing your friend that's just a price I'll have to pay." Bane snapped.

"She's my best friend!" Seth growled shaking his shoulders again.

"She's my hostage."

"Let go!" The girl beneath Bane suddenly phased, her clothes shedding into millions of pieces. She swapped their positions pinning a surprised Bane to the floor with one huge paw. Her white coat seemed to glitter in the starlight. Seth gasped and went to defend bane, he looked so tiny under the massive white wolf. Then suddenly Bane brought the toe of his boot up making it collide perfectly with the wolves white chest launching her backwards. Seth had to make it stop before one of them, or both got hurt. He phased watching his clothes ribbon through the air in streams. Ryan continued to fight with beastly strength. Suddenly her silver eyes went wide. She staggered back until she stood beside the dark blue couch. Seth hung his head. The white wolf looked wounded. Seth dropped into a submissive crouch and whimpered low in his throat, almost making it into a keening noise.

_Please understand. _Seth pleaded. Ryan seemed to shake herself before turning and bolting out the door her smaller more feminine body fitting through. Seth whimpered and put his head back letting out a low, depressed howl.

_I just need time Seth. _Ryan's voice chimed in his head.

Seth nodded even though the only one around to see it was bane and he had no idea what was going on in their internal conversation. He padded softly over to the couch lifting a blanket up over him. He phased back covering himself with the soft red knitted blanket. Seth sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna do?" Seth asked not lifting his head.

"About what exactly?" Bane asked, leaning against the far wall.

"Ryan knows, every one in our pack will know." Seth muttered. The tears from before seemed to return.

"Are you…crying?" Bane said incredulously.

"No!" Seth snapped defensively, holding in a second sniffle just waiting to break loose.

"You're a bloody horrible liar." Bane snorted walking around the couch to become seated on the coffee table in front of Seth. Seth pressed his palms into his eyes as if it would keep the tears at bay.

"I have to go." Bane said, his voice oddly soft.

"hm?" Seth's head shot up and his teary face came into Bane's view.

"You can't leave." Seth's voice broke.

"I have to." Bane said, red twining with sandy brown. Another tear was squeezed from the bone dry sand that was Seth's eyes.

"What-what if I never see you again." Seth sniffled and choked.

"If we're meant to meet again, we will. If our fates belong in separate pools then that's the way it will be. You can not toy with fate just as I cannot change what I am, or what I'm meant to do." Bane stared down at his frigid porcelain hands.

"We defy the laws of nature, who's fate to get in our way." Seth whispered digging his short nails into his palms. Bane's mouth did the one sided twitch but it did not make the sadness hiding in the shadows of the Marxist eyes before him ebb or weave away. In an oddly gentle way bane leaned forward his eyes staying locked with Seth's teary tan ones he allowed his cold breath to fan across his lips. He moved on pressing his icy tongue to the corner of Seth's mouth. He trailed his tongue up ever so slowly making Seth shiver with pleasure. He licked up every tear making it as if they had never fallen. He kissed each closed eye lid before leaning back and picking himself off the table. Skirting around Seth and the couch toward the front door. Seth sat eyes closed his body racking with intense emotion. He heard the door close softly behind the vampire. His eyes shot open and he launched himself from the seat.

"Bane!" he yelled running to the door almost tripping over the long draping blanket in the process. He flung the door open running down the porch with long stretching steps. "wait!" Bane stood close to the edge of the forest. His eyes calculating, glimmering like gemstone in the night light. Seth ran forward throwing himself on top of this much smaller boy. He slammed his lips to his. It was messy and teeth knocked, tongues clashes, venom stung, but it was perfect all of their scattered emotions put themselves together in that kiss and yet tore themselves apart at the seams. Bane's tiny fingers wrapped around Seth's shoulder cooling him. Tongues tangled in one last moment before they pressed their cheeks together each panting softly in the others ear.

"I'll wait for fate." Seth whispered before stumbling back and releasing the golden haired vampire, his enemy, his opposite, his beautiful enemy.

"Don't wait, fate is unkind." Bane said before turning and rushing into the forest like a phantom. A fantasy. A myth. A dream. A beautiful beautiful dream…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

The number is still only five!


	8. Chapter 8

Seth stared down the slope of cold sand to the figure sitting, staring off into the horizon. The moon hung in the sky like a beacon making the figures hair tint with blue. He slid down the slippery slope easily and onto the rock beach. The air was frigid and his shirt was off but he barely felt it. He walked forward until he was standing beside the seated figure.

"Ryan?" Seth said his voice but a whisper on the wind. There was no answer. "Ryan please talk to me." The figure sighed.

"Seth… I don't understand." She finally said lifting her green/blue eyes to his. Seth dropped down beside her with an over exaggerated sigh.

"The fact that you don't understand is understandable because I don't even understand." Seth threw a small smile in Ryan's direction. Ryan's beautiful pale face stayed stony. Seth's short smile dropped.

"A vampire? A male vampire?" Ryan's voice shook with heat.

"I'm sorry." Seth's voice broke.

"How can you- why would you- did you imprint?' Ryan demanded.

"I don't think so." Seth looked of into the swirling and spiraling grey water.

"Sooo you can just forget about him, and everything can go back to normal." Ryan said oblivious of the depth of Seth's feelings for the little blonde vampire.

"I don't think that's an option Ry…" He spoke softy to her.

"Of course it is. The pack drove out the entire coven, that's what I was coming to tell you." She said adamantly.

"I know that." Seth sighed roughly.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Ryan looked shocked. "Seth they were killing people…" She questioned his sanity. Did this vampire have some sort of mind control power? She thought to herself.

"I know that…" Seth growled trying to keep his temper.

"How can you like someone like that?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan if I knew I'd tell you, I swear." Seth sighed once more.

"Seth are you… you know?" Ryan asked uncertainly.

"Gay?" Seth asked. "No I don't think so…"

"But it's-." Seth cut her off.

"Yes Bane's a boy, I know that." Seth turned away tucking his knee under his chin.

"So how can you not be-."

"I don't know Ryan. Can we not talk about this?" Seth held back the snappy tone to his voice.

"Okay…" Ryan trailed off turning her head back towards the water.

"Does the pack know?" Seth whispered.

"I haven't phased since the fight, so no." She kept her eyes locked with an on coming wave until it crashed against the sun bleached rocks. "You know as soon as you phase all your secrets will be out for all to see right?" She shot him a side long glance. Seth nodded once again burying his head.

"What do you think they'll say?" Seth asked in fearful curiosity.

"I'm not sure what they will want to say can be done with words." Ryan frowned.

"Do you want to hurt me?" Seth asked.

"No." The answer was short sweet and simple but it left a whole lot unsaid.

Suddenly a form was running across the sandy hill top.

"Guys!" The form yelled.

"Cyngus?" Ryan said curiously getting to her feet in a graceful bound.

"Ryan! Seth!" Sixteen year old Cyngus slid down the wet sand and fell flat on his stomach. Seth too got to his feet.

"Guys! Guess what!" he chatted excitedly his curly bleach blonde hair flopping in front of his eyes making it even harder for him to see so he stumbled forward again landing on his pudgy stomach.

"What?" Ryan asked leaping over the fallen tree to her pack mate. Yes he was also Seth's but just as the original Forks pack was tighter nit so were the Floridians.

"We caught a member of the coven!" he exclaimed excitedly. His young face curling up into face splitting smile.

"That's amazing Cyn! Which one!" Ryan leaped into the air with a little punch. Seth on the other hand felt as if a cold rock had just been dropped into his stomach.

_"The leader!" _

AN: Oooooh what's going to happen now??? 6 reviews till you find out =]

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	9. Chapter 9

"Take me to him" was Seth's only replay. it was the only one Seth could muster without breaking out in tears. He stared at Cyngus blankly.

"Of course there's nothing better than seeing one of those things all tied up im telling you your going to love it, its..."

Cyngus trailed off as Seth tuned him out thinking only of the "thing" he had just mentioned. First and foremost how was he going to get Bane out from the packs grasp, there was also this little thing in the back of his head wonder if he should. Freeing Bane would only mean Bane running off to find his coven. _Running away from him_. Seth thought. At least now he could skip patrolling for guard duty

Seth was so into his own thoughts that he almost missed Cyngus's final statement just as they entered the clearing.

"... And I wonder who will b chosen to execute the little leech later"

These last words made Seth almost stumble and fall but he quickly regained control almost seamlessly. Only Ryan picked up on this falter.

"What do the mean their going to execute Ban-er the leech? Aren't they going to wait and use him as bait?"

"No, That was my thought as too but Jacob and Sam agreed that since they can't seem to figure out what his ability is he's simply to dangerous to be kept alive, I mean they tried using Edward and Bella but they both just couldn't get in his head."

"Sam brought the Cullens into this?!?!" Seth was almost screaming now

"Yea... They killed a few people visiting town... Is everything alright Seth? You seem a tad... Stressed?"

Ryan shot a warning glance in Seth's direction. Even if her friend was doing it doggie with another guy she still didn't want him dead.

"Yea every things just plain ducky..." Seth said in a low mumble

Things had just gotten a lot harder... Tearing Bane out of the mouth of a bloodthirsty pack of werewolves was bad enough, but add a couple of literally, blood thirsty vampires... That was a little more than Seth had bargained for.

"So where is this thing being held?" Ryan chimed in taking Seth again away from his thoughts and and back to the present reality.

"Oh, Well Sam wanted to take him back to our territory but since the Cullens wanted in on the party they decided to be the host, and well, you know Jacob these days its all about Nessie and her families wants..."

"WHERE ARE THEY KEEPING HIM!" Seth wasn't sure he could stop himself from tearing this little puppies throat out if he didn't answer quicker. The image of his beloved being killed by the hounds he called family was causing Seth to lose it.

"Dammit Seth what's up with u man?!? Do you have a flea up your ass or something? Sheesh you've been so impatient I..."

"Umm... Cyngus... Why don't you just answer Seth's question?" Ryan said cutting him off seeing just how far away her friend was from the edge

"Sheesh fine fine fine were there anyway..." Cyngus said with a sudden stop

Seth's eyes darted around frantically looking for any signs of where they were. And there it stood, a pale white house that had been his home during Bella's... Incedent

The Cullen's house no longer held that warm fuzzy feeling for Seth. The feeling was replaced with that cold stone he thought he had gotten ride of. Instead of the smell of Esme's amazingly good cooking, for someone that didn't eat food that is, was replaced by the stench of testosterone and anticipation as the pack silently waited for the last 3 members of the pack to arrive so they could get on with the nights festivities. The scene was something out of a horror film with two giant lumbering wolves guarding the entrance. Sam then appeared at the door and stared at the three newcomers.

"We've been waiting for you three, Come quickly the Cullens are getting antsy they want us out of there house, something about not being able to get ride of stench fast enough. No matter it'll all b over soon as soon as you come in Seth." he said with a very ominous undertone.

Seth began to panic. "Have they found me out?" "Did Bane rat me out to them?"

He stepped inside only to see the wolves in two lines as a sort of entrance ark. And at the end of that ark sat his dark prince in chains. It became terriblely clear as to what was going to be asked of him next but before he could object or even blink Sam began talking again.

"Seth, to renew your loyalty to this pack we must ask one thing of you. Kill this vampire whom was the very cause of your betrayal and u will be welcomed back into our clans welcome ha- paws." he said with a little chuckle at the joke he had just made.

Sam looked up expecting to see a extatic looking wolf ready and raring to accept this honor but instead he saw a tall dark individual looking at his feet

"I can't" was the only thing muttered from Seth's lips

"And why in gods name not?!?!" howled Sam who's patience with Seth was obviously at its end

Seth only stood there gazing at the floor. Slowly he rose his head so he was now looking dead into Sam's eyes with an almost remorseful pathetic look. For he knew this was most likely the end of both him and his lover whom just sat there with a devilish smile, simply grinning at the irony. All the morales of this great clan were about to be broken by simple over used words

_I Love Him_

AN/ Im sorry about how long it took me to update! I've had tests and celebrations and a bunch of other shit going on. But here it is and it'll take six reviews for the update =]

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666


	10. Chapter 10

The area around went silent. The air seemed almost still, as if it were boxing Seth in, squeezing the air out of his lungs. He glanced sideways to his golden enemy. His smirk still in place. His ruby eyes seemed to tease him, even in the night, even in the situation they were in. Finally Sam seemed to breath. Seth could swear that he saw the heat in the words that were about to be ripped from his throat.

"What?" The words were so sharp it could cut through the skin of a vampire.

"I know its wrong. I know it's fucked up. I know your probably going to shun me, but I can't help it. I've never felt this way about anyone, anyone before, Sam. I'm sorry. I'll leave if that's what this comes too but please let Bane leave with me too." he pleaded. This is not the way he wanted this to come out but he supposed there was not other choice.

"Seth..." He said his voice gone hoarse. He looked around seeming to observe their surroundings. This is not the place to talk about this. He determined nodding his head to no one. Seth nodded his head in agreement.

"Fallow me." Sam gestured to Seth. Jacob prodded his head against Sam and then towards Bane as if to ask. What should I do with him?

"Hold him here until I return." Sam said and walked down the line of wolves. Disgusted canine faces turned up at Seth. Seth hung his head and sparred a glance in the direction of Ryan. She would not meet his eye. She was ashamed of him. He couldn't bare it. The one person he believed would always be there for him, through thick and thin no matter what the world threw at them was ashamed to even look upon his face. Guilt burned through his gut and up through his throat causing it to tighten as if he were inhaling smoke.

Kider spat in his direction his yellow eyes tightening. Leah looked at her paws and her tail lashed from side to side with the anger and disgust she would not allow Seth to see. His fists tightened at his sides as they walked towards the Cullen's beautiful white home.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked appearing at the door way. Edward appreard seconds later.

"I'll explain to you later Carlisle. Just give them some time to talk." Edward said softly placing a white hand upon his 'father's' shoulder. Carlisle nodded his head and walked at human pace away from the two were wolves. Sam sat down upon one of the couches placing his head in his hands.

"How could this happen Seth?" He breathed out through tightened lungs.

"Im not sure. It started when I was taken captive. He mystifies me. I can't explain it. I wish I could, I really do. I mean, Im not gay Sam. I just. I don't even know if what I feel for him is love. I-I I'm just so confused Sam." Seth dropped his face into his palms. "I'll ready to pack when ever you want." He lifted his head.

"What are you talking about Seth?" Sam became curiose.

"No ones gonna want a 'gay' were wolf around. And Kider will rip me to pieces any how. Why don't I just save him the trouble of blooding up his nice white teeth."

"None of us would ever let Kider touch you Seth. Were your family. And we'll love you no matter who it is you love. Hell we have to pedophiles in out ranks and we still keep them around." Sam looked amazed as if just realizing he was the only one with a semi normal relationship.

"I love you guys too," Seth's voice broke. "And I don't wanna leave." He sniffed.

"And you won't. But you have to know I cannot condone any sort of relationship between you and this creature Seth. He's dangerous. We don't know his power and none of the Cullen's can get it out of him. Bella even got bit trying. You can imagine how well that went over with Edward."

"He's got a bit of a temper, I'm aware. You just need to know the right things to say around him. I'm not even sure I know the right things to say for that matter. I know he's dangerous. I have the bites to prove it, but I believe there is good in him. Buried deep deep in his depths but I know its there." Seth said judging Sam's facial expressions as he went.

"What is it you want me too do Seth? What is it you're aiming for?" Sam asked contemplating his future reactions to Seth's possible requests. He was not expecting his answer.

"I want you to banish him. If that's what it takes for him to be safe then that's what will have to be done." Seth dropped his eyes.

"I didn't mean to ease drop but it's rather hard when you can read minds." Edward said with a secret half smile. "But I have a proposal."

"What is it Cullen?" Sam said already feeling emotionally drained by the days events.

"What if me and my family were to accept him. Only as a trial of course. He will most definitely be the hardest vampire to convert. He's angry, uncontrollable, and blood thirty as any, but Seth is right. Deep down inside of him, he doesn't want to be a monster." Edward amended. Seth turned his attention on Sam attempting not to let his hopes rise. Sam seemed to be in deep thought.

"What of his coven?" He asked.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Edward answered strongly.

"How do you feel about this Seth?" Sam turned his attention on him.

"I have feeling your going to have a lot of difficultly with him but if it means him staying around here anything's worth a shot." Seth seriously began to rein in his hope which had begun expanding like a balloon. Sam shifted his weight from one foot to another in contemplation.

"The guys aren't gonna like this..." Sam sighed.

_Seth had to stop himself from yelping in joy. _

AN/ I just recovered from mono so give me a break and give me some reviews, at least six and I'll see what I can do about another update. GOD IM TIRED!


	11. Chapter 11

The eyes of Seth's fellow werewolves burned into his skin. Even though they had all shifted back it didn't make them any less intimidating. If anything it made them more intimidating for they could now voice their thoughts. They stood in one large group all looking at the approaching shifters. Seth walked behind Sam attempting to hide behind his form, almost forgetting he was just about the same size. Seth locked eyes with his sister, her gaze dropped to the floor. Guilt spread through Seth's gut. They stood in the center of the circle just beside the captive vampire. His head was tilted up expectantly. The large fire crackled in the back round. The flames played over the face of the vampire making his ruby eyes dance.

"Well…" Jacob broke the silence. All head turned to Jacob and back to Seth.

Myself, Seth and the Cullen's have come to a conclusion that could work well for every one."

"What do the leeches have to do with anything?" Kider snarled. The fires lit his eyes like frozen fire.

"This vampire, whether we like it or not is very important to Seth." Growls or outrage were heard all around.

"This is unheard of!" Kider boomed.

"Hush now!" Leah growled in Kider's direction. Kider's eyes widened in surprise. "There won9 9t be anymore interruptions Sam, continue." Leah dipped her head. Seth felt affection for his sister rush into his chest making him run warm with the feeling.

"Thank you Leah," Sam spoke softly. Leah nodded before turning to glare around the circle. "As I was saying, the vampire you now see chained is very important to Seth and so with his cooperation we have found a solution." He tuerned his attention to the vampire in question. Bane lifted his head a fraction of an inch higher showing Sam he had his attention.

"You will live as the Cullen's do, off the blood of animals and in exchange you will contain the right to stay here, you will also be assured a place to stay at all times." Sam looked into the crimson eyes of his enemy.

"Never." Bane's razor teeth came together with a thwack.

"Sam, you know I have never challenged you before," Ryan began. "But this does not look like a Cullen." She motioned to the vampire baring its teeth in her direction.

"He's too dangerous." Jared spoke up.

"We've been tracking him for days. The second you give him an inch he'll murder us in our sleep." Paul growled holding Emily close. Emily looked indignant at the coddling but she seemed to agree none the less.

"He would never do that." Seth spoke softly.

"Seth look at him, he killed a little kid. A little boy, eight years old." Embry demand pointing at Bane. Bane snarled in response turning to snap out at the arm nearest to him which just so happened to be Ryan. She withdrew her hand quickly enough that he missed.

"Did you see that? He's a monster Seth." Embry said. They continued to shout and the noise enveloped Seth.

"Quiet! I have a question." All eyes turned towards Quil who had been sitti ng quietly the whole time. "Thank you." Quil blushed.

"yes Quil?" Sam rubbed his temples.

"Did you… imprint?" He asked his eyes bearing into Seth's.

"No." Seth shook his head softly.

"Then there's no reason for us not to just send him off," Emily said simply.

"We're taking control of the vampire." All eight Cullens walked out into their back yard.

"What gives you the right leechs?" Paul sneered. Jacob got up and slammed his fist into paul's arm.

"Don't speak to them like that." Jacob growled.

"Ohhh I insulted you girlfriend sorry." Paul mocked rubbing his arm. Renessme peered out from behind Bella who stood to the right of Edward.

"We're going to take him into are care." Edward said looking into the eyes of the blonde vampire.

"I don't need your fucking care. I'm not a bloody mental patient you dumb wankers!" He hissed.

"Bane!" Seth snapped. Red eyes were turned on him. They glared with deep hatred.

"This is all your fault." He growled.

"I just want you safe." He crouched down in front of the other boy.

"I don't need you to protect me." he ground out through his teeth.

"I know, I know." He reached out to stoke the vampires cold smooth cheeks. Bane went to pull his head back but Seth held him in place. Bane's eyes were furious and his lips pursed together into a fine line.

"My life made sense before you." He said softly. "Mother fucker." He breathed.

"I'm sorry." He drew his rough thumb over the others high cheek bone. "After a week you can leave. Run where you want, but for now go with the Cullens. They'll keep you safe from my pack." Seth pleaded with his eyes.

"I will not live like a prisoner." Bane sneered turning his head away breaking their eye contact.

"You wouldn't be a prisoner. It would be your home too. If only for that week." he begged. "Please Bane, I can't loose you." Bane's eyes lifted to his.

"Why do you care so much?" He demanded.

"I told you already. I like you." Seth blushed under Banes intense gaze.

"You understand the feelings not mutual right?" Bane raised an eyebrow.

"For now." Seth smiled running and hand through Banes bangs. A voice was cleared behind Seth. He realized that their were no other werewolves in sight. It was just he, Bane and the Cullens.

"Leah is waiting for you at home. I suggest you don't make her wait." Edward hinted with a kind smile on his lips. Seth nodded his head once before turning back around to face the golden haired blood drinker. Bane's lip was curled up into a grimace.

"Guess our fate runs in the same pool huh?" He muttered.

"Told you I'd wait." Seth smiled before looking over his shoulder. Edward grimaced before turning around. Seth moved his face forward and softly pressed their lips felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip. He yelled and pulled back to feel blood seep out of the cuts.

"Bane! What the hell was that for?" Seth demanded.

"For getting me into this bloody mess in the first place you prick!"

REVIEW! I'll write faster. 6 before I even think about updating babez.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth sat at a table with his sister head in his hands.

"Seth I'm going to try and stay calm..." Leah said in a clipped tone. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I told you Leah, I love him and nothing you or anyone else say can change that." Seth said firmly his voice low.

"Seth he's not your imprint, there's still someone out there for you."

"I don't want them Leah, and furthermore what are the chances of me finding them anyway?" Seth hissed.

"Seth this vampire-."

"Bane." Seth cut in.

"Bane... Is dangerous. Even the Cullen's have no idea what his power is." Leah stressed.

"How do we know he even has one?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Why would the others follow him if he didn't?" Leah snapped.

"True." Seth sighed. "But now he's in the Cullen's care and they'll... I don't know... Cullenfy him."

"You're stupid." Leah slapped him upside the head before stalking out the door only to come back a second later. "Don't even think about going to see him Seth." She hissed her warning as clear as day.

"Yes mam." Seth sighed drawing pictures on the table with his fingertip.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS

It had been a week since his imprisonment and Seth was finally free to leave his home. And he knew exactly where he was going. He held his clothes in his mouth and sprinted through the forest as fast as his long legs could carry him. He found himself nearing the Cullens house and the smell began to burn his nose but there was one burning smell that he welcomed with open arms.

"_Bane," _he thought his heart thrumming. He phased and quickly threw on the jeans and and black wife beater he picked out just for the occasion it made him look extra built. He jumped the steps two at a time till he was right at the front door which he was unsurprised to see already open with Edward standing in it.

"Your thoughts are so loud I heard them three minutes ago."

"And your smell is so strong I could smell it almost five." Rosalie spit passing by.

"So how is he?" Seth asked ignoring Rosalie's 'wit'.

"He's... adjusting..."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Seth asked smiling.

"Well its not easy Seth. He has a very severe temper which you undoubtably know." Edward said uneasily.

"Where is he now?" Seth asked peering around Edward hoping to get a glimpse of shining blonde hair that didn't belong to Rosalie.

"He's on the deck, he spends a majority of his time there... avoiding us."

"Has he fed?" Seth asked anxiously.

"That's the complicated part. He hasn't fed on any humans... nor animals."

"That's dangerous he could snap anytime!" Seth said shocked.

"That's why we don't suggest you see him until we can get him to feed." Edward said firmly but he could already read Seth's thoughts and he knew how stubborn the young werewolf was.

"He won't hurt me." Seth said with a tone that showed how sure he was.

"If you're sure." Edward sighed before stepping out of the way and pointing to the stairs the would lead him to the upper deck. Seth could already see Bane's small form hunched over the banister. He could practically see the aggravation rolling off him in waves. He slid the door open and he heard a tight voice hiss.

"Don't come any closer."

"Bane?" Seth said uncertainly stepping onto the deck.

"Are you deaf?" Bane demanded digging his fingers into the deck splintering the wood.

"You don't want me here?" Seth asked stepping one closer.

"I don't want to hurt you." Was wedged out between clenched teeth.

"Bane if that's the case you need to feed..." Seth said in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"I would rather die than feed off animals." Bane hissed.

"Well that's what will happen if you don't. You'll snap, attack a human, and my pack will kill you." Seth said simply.

"Then lets get it over with." Seth could picture the twisted smile on his face.

"Bane, you don't actually wish to die I know that. You've lasted here what a week? Without help. Now I'm here and I want to help." Bane whipped around to face him his lips drawn back in a snarl and his eyes pitch black with thirst, he looked positively feral.

"I don't need your help! What I need is to get out of here!" He advanced on Seth pushing him into a corner.

"Bane..." Seth whispered looking nervous. He could see the fight going on in Banes eyes. He closed them and shook his head, fisting a hand in his knotty blonde hair. His eyes leapt up he looked a bit scared.

"Kiss me." Bane demanded breathlessly. Seth looked at him scared and uncertain. "Keep me here..." Seth's heart soared and he leaned down leaving their lips a good inch apart testing the water. He could feel Banes cold breath fan across his face. Black eyes looked into his and he could see the monster lurking just beneath the surface but for now this was Bane.

"I trust you." Seth leaned down and pressed his lips to Bane. Bane pressed forward and Seth put his hands on Banes chest pushing back keeping lips slow and loving. He needed to make Bane remember that he was human somewhere in that body. He needed to make him feel something. Slowly pressure lessened and their lips glided across each others in a smooth almost harmonious sort of way. Seth threaded a hand through Banes messy strands of gold. Bane pulled back staring at him with oddly innocent devil black eyes.

"Go hunting with the Cullen's tonight please." Seth said not breaking their gaze.

"Fuck you." Bane hissed softly. But Seth knew that meant he would.

AN/ Sorry for the long time period between updates. Review and I'll try to get them in sooner! REVIEW!


End file.
